


Hold Me Close and Sing Me A Lullaby

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	Hold Me Close and Sing Me A Lullaby

Ryuko stirred in her sleep, her eyes peeling open as a yawn passed through her lips. Her eyes were bleary as she looked around at her surroundings. She yawned again and rolled over onto her other side, her eyes closing as she moved her arm across the bed expecting to find another person only for her hand to find empty bed sheets.

She blinked her eyes open, half asleep as her hand fumbled with the sheets. She jutted out her bottom lip, finding that her husband was nowhere to be seen. She sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she looked around the room.

"Uzu?" She called quietly, her voice hushed. Her eyes moved over to their bedroom door that was left ajar, the light from the hallway peeking into the room. 

She looked at the door curiously, she was sure that they had closed the door before they had gone to bed.

Tiredly, she moved herself off the bed and reached for her robe on the nearby chair. She shrugged it on, another yawn passing through her lips. She pulled the robe close to her as she left the room, slipping through the door. She tiptoed down the hallway, her eyes landing on the other bedroom door that was left open.

 _The nursery,_ Ryuko noted as she headed toward the room. She peeked inside, her brows raising slightly as she found Uzu inside the room.

He was sitting on the couch in the room, their daughter, Emi, in his arms. A soft look was on his face, one that she immediately recognized as one that he usually reserved for those that he deeply cared for.

She's seen him give her that exact look a number of times in their years together.

She was brought out of her trance when she heard the sound of soft humming. It was a soft melody, a calming one. She looked back at Uzu to see him rocking Emi in his arms, his lips pulled into a small smile as he hummed to her.

Ryuko smiled softly as she leaned against the door frame, watching Uzu as he hummed to their daughter, the young infant whimpering, probably because she had awaken not too long ago.

Uzu smiled down at the girl in between his humming. He leaned down rubbing his nose against the little girl's, smiling before he leaned up to kiss her forehead. He leaned back in the couch, his humming pausing momentarily as he let out a sleepy yawn.

The dark haired girl smiled as she brushed some hair from her face. She pushed herself off the door frame and entered the room, crossing her arms over her chest. Uzu looked up at her, smiling through his humming. He paused his humming, tilting his head up as Ryuko leaned down to press her lips to his.

They parted, a smile on both of their faces. Ryuko sat down beside Uzu as he hummed to the tired infant, Emi now yawning and her eyelids heavy. Uzu adjusted his hold on Emi so she was positioned in between her parents.

Ryuko smiled lightly, her hand brushing some of the Emi's green locks from her face before she leaned down to kiss Emi's forehead. When Ryuko pulled back, she scooted closer to Uzu, resting her head on the male's shoulder.

Uzu leaned over, pressing his lips to the top of Ryuko's head as Emi's eyes finally closed, the young girl's breathing slowing to a steady pace.

"How long have you been up?" Ryuko whispered, placing a kiss on Uzu's shoulder before she leaned her head against it again.

Uzu pursed his lips as he slowly stopped humming. "Hmm... What time is it now?" Uzu asked.

Ryuko turned her attention to the monkey shaped clock on the wall. "It's a little past two in the morning," she answered, turning back to Uzu and Emi.

The green haired male made a small contemplative noise. "Maybe two hours? It's a little difficult to get Emi to sleep," he said with an affectionate chuckle.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ryuko asked, peering up at Uzu.

He shrugged in response, a smile on his lips. "I don't mind. Besides, you looked so cute when you were sleeping." He replied as he leaned down to kiss Ryuko's nose. She smiled in response and leaned up, pressing her lips to Uzu's in a small kiss.

"I love you, ya know." Ryuko teased in a quiet voice, smiling up at Uzu. "I love you and Emi so much."

The male smiled down at Ryuko, kissing her again. "I know, and I love you both, too." He mumbled, pulling away from the dark haired girl to smile down at her. She leaned up to kiss her husband again when Emi suddenly stirred awake, the young girl crying from her lack of sleep.

Uzu chuckled slightly and turned his attention to her, shushing her gently as Ryuko rested her temple on Uzu's shoulder tiredly. "Want me to put her to bed?" Ryuko offered. Uzu shook his head, a smile forming on his lips as he looked down at Emi with that same soft look from before.

"It's alright, I've got it." He reassured Ryuko as he began to rock Emi in his arms, trying to calm the baby.

"Will you hum again? That same one from before?" Ryuko inquired.

Uzu turned to Ryuko, looking at her curiously. "I wasn't planning on it. Did you want me to?" He asked in response.

Ryuko pursed her lips. "Emi seemed to like it." She pointed out. "I like it too." She admitted, resting her cheek on Uzu's shoulder.

The green haired male smiled and turned back to Emi. "Looks like I'll be humming again then," he chuckled slightly as he began to hum the same soft, calming melody from before. Ryuko smiled gently, her eyes closing from exhaustion. Her smile danced on her lips as she registered that Emi had calmed down again, her cries turning into soft whimpers.

Ryuko's and Emi's eyes closed, slowly drifting to sleep as they listened to Uzu gently hum them to sleep.

 

FIN.


End file.
